Pizza Boy (mission)
The Pizza Boy mission is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It is referred to as Well Snacked Pizza in the latter. Description The objective of the mission is to simply deliver pizzas stocked in a Pizza Boy delivery scooter to waiting customers on the streets throughout a region surrounding a pizza parlor within a time limit. The player has to perform a drive-by to deliver the pizzas; for convenience's sake, the mission disables any drive-by weapons if the player has any. Once the player completes a set of delivery orders, the player is required to return to the pizza parlor for the next level of orders, and if no pizzas are carried, six more pizzas, elevating the player to the next level. To obtain the bonus health award at Pizza Boy level 10, with a total of 55 consecutive successful deliveries and return to the take-out window, must be completed in a single attempt in order for the player reach the ultimate goal of completing all 10 levels. The Pizza Boy rear box can stack six pizzas maximum and restock only when empty which emphasizes the need for the player to return to the pizza parlor to restock. The side mission begins at Level 1, when the player is required to only deliver a single pizza to one customer, with five remaining in the stack. Each mission adds one additional customer for each new level, while the time limit remains the same. Each successful delivery adds clock time. Pizzas could be pushed towards the customer at the expense of time and can also be wasted if thrown too far from a customer - a missed target can be a bigger waste of time. *Hint: Slow down and fire when the front wheel aligns with the target (the player is firing best when hitting the target and bouncing the box off the head.) *Hint: Reduce window visits as well as allow for missed target delivery attempts - carry the maximum pizzas away from the window each visit - empty the stack and drive-by any remaining pizzas before each window visit for a full restock. There is no penalty for pitching un-ordered pizzas. *Hint: When returning to the take-out window for more orders, only a momentary stop is required. When the snide remark is heard/displayed open the throttle and begin moving before orders propagate on the map. *Hint: Plan ahead - moments after receiving new orders, pause the action and examine the map. It may help to zoom in and pinpoint which side of the street when plotting a route. Group deliveries by distance and direction while keeping in mind a group of 4 or 5 with an empty take-out return may be more efficient than delivering all six and backtracking. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City In GTA VC, the mission can be started by hopping on any Pizza Boy parked at a Well Stacked Pizza. The reward for completing it is a health boost to 150 and $5000. The mission cannot be redone once it is completed. Apparently, the mission was intended to spawn a Pizza Boy at the Vercetti Estate after completion, but errors in coding prevented that. ;Rewards - Complete level 10 * Maximum health increases to 150 * $5,000 * Counts towards 100% completion of the game. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, this mission is started when the player hops on the Pizza Boy parked by the Joe's Pizza restaurant in Bedford Point. The mission works similarly to the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City version, and has the player delivering pizzas to pedestrians on the sidewalks, except that Toni has 6 minutes each level instead of 5. When completed, the player's health boosts up to 25 points and Joe's Pizza will pay protection money up to $2500 as an asset. The Noodle Punk mission, located at Punk Noodles in Chinatown, Portland, is a similar side mission that has the same gameplay mechanics but sees Toni delivering noodles instead of pizza. ;Rewards - Complete level 10 * Maximum health increases by 25 points * Joe's Pizza pays $2,500 in protection money * Counts towards 100% completion of the game. See Also *Noodle Punk, a side mission that follows the same formula as "Pizza Boy". *Courier missions in GTA San Andreas Videos File:GTA_Vice_City_-_Pizza_Boy_Pie_Guy_Trophy_Achievement File:GTA Liberty City Stories Mobile - Noodle Punk & Well Snacked Pizza Navigation }}de:Pizzaboten-Mission es:Repartidor pl:Misja dostawcy pizzy Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Side Missions Category:Asset Missions